Bumblebee
, & Espionage Director]] Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is a young and eager Autobot, and also however, one of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size, matched with his impressive speed, made him an excellent scout and messenger on war-torn Cybertron. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he grown to like, understand and makes fast friends among the humans. In befriending the natives, Bumblebee also developed a love for human culture. In some ways, he considers the planet Earth to be his adopted homeworld. His nicknames are Bee (ビー, Bī) and Beeper. Grievously injured in his voice box by Megatron while during the mid-days of the war on Cybertron, Bumblebee was haunted by this incident for many years, creating a ruthless streak at odds with his otherwise friendly personality. Determined to prove himself, Bumblebee kept fighting even after the Transformers' age-old war spilled over to Earth. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially even Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. "Bumblebee, it wouldn't kill you to exercise caution." :—Ratchet to Bumblebee, "War for Cybertron". Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Dan Gilvezan (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Sandro Sardone (Italian), Francis Lax (French), Paulo Pinheiro (Brazil), Hans-Rainer Müller (German), Roberto Alexander (Latin American) Biography Being one of the smallest of the Autobots, Bumblebee excels in the art of espionage and reconnoissance. His small stature allows him the opportunity to get places his friends could not. He deeply admires his larger, more physically capable team mates and does his best to emulate them. He does not realize, however, that they deeply admire him for his dedication and skill. He is a capable fighter and a devoted friend that has the respect he so deeply craves. Despite being one of the youngest and inexperienced Autobots serving under Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's courage makes him stand apart from others. Likes most Autobots with a spark of courage, Bumblebee presses on and has become one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian car, when arriving to Earth he has adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a Volkswagen New Beetle car. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Bumblebee_11960330335_74375cc29a_b.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Bumblebee has the abilities Dash and Sonic Shockwave, and is a Scout chassis. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Bumblebee carries an Energon Battle Pistol. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Bumblebee Wikipedia *Bumblebee Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters